OnCamera Hardships
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: My first Mikayla/Mitchie story. Takes place on the PPP set. Mikayla is having major issues dealing with Mitchie's character role. Shortish one-shot with an extra mini story inside.


**Spur of the moment story!! Takes place at the PPP set.**

* * *

God how badly I want to kiss her right now. I watch as she stands in front of the camera with a gorgeous gold dress on, speaking with my on-camera dad. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears, something I am always impressed with because I could never fake cry. Get a hold of yourself, Mikayla! Mitchie is in the middle of filming so there's no way your gonna ruin it with your sentimental feelings...

We have just started to film Princess Protection Program. I, Mikayla, am playing the role of Carter, a tomboyish girl who, as Mitchie puts it, "butt-heads the whole movie". Mitchie, my best friend in the whole wide world, plays Princess Rosalinda or Rosie.

Mitchie and I have been wanting to film a movie together since we've been best friends eight years ago...but now that we are...I'm finding it a lot harder to keep in character. You see, I've been in love with Mitchie for a long time, most likely since the day I met her at the auditions of Barney. No, she doesn't have a clue that I love her and that's how it will stay.

I sigh as Mitchie gracefully runs to her 'mom'. Currently, I am sitting on the floor away from the cameras with a vanilla milkshake that 'Ed' gave me. I shake the cup, tearing my gaze away from the goddess for the first time since the cameras started rolling, and see that it's almost empty. Looking back the scene I see Mitchie talking to the director Allison and then turn towards me with a bright smile. I quickly slurp down the last bit of my drink and stand up as the love of my life walks up to me.

Mitchie nervously bites her lower lip, a _very_ cute habit of hers. "So? What did you think?" I open my mouth to answer but she interrupts me. "I think I was overacting to be honest! It was terrible! Please be honest with me, Kayla!" Mitchie's eyes are wide.

"Oh my goodness, Mitchie! There's so no need to get so worked up! You were amazing, like always." I grab her by the shoulders and look right into her eyes to emphasize my point. I always have to give her little pep-talks like these whenever she's acting; Mitchie isn't as confident with acting as she is with singing. But no matter how many times I tell her she's doing awesome, she just doesn't believe me and continues to worry. This is one of the things I love about Mitchie. She's very dependent on others to help boost her confidence, even if it doesn't work, and I'm _always_ there for her, like it should be; I won't let anyone take my place for anything.

Mitchie just shakes her head hopelessly. "You're just saying that because your my best friend and you don't want to hurt my feelings." Okay so this is one of the drawbacks...she's undeniably stubborn.

I groan with disbelief. "Mitchie! I'm not just saying that! Since I'm your best friend I have to be completely honest with you, not the opposite!"

Mitchie sighs and rests her forehead against my shoulder. God it feels so good. "I know, I know...I just...I dunno." Okay, something is obviously bothering her. I'd better get it out of her before she has to go back on set―

"Mitchie! Or should I say Rosie! You're back on in five!" Allison shouts our way. Mitchie lifts her head and yells back to her before moving away from me. I'm feeling cold...

"I'll see you later, Kayla. You should go prep for your scene." With that said, Mitchie turns around and gracefully walks back to the set where the stage crew has prepared the elevator scene. Arg! She's so evasive! I take her advice and go to my dressing room to find my script, stopping by a trashcan on the way to throw away my empty cup. I find my script right away once I'm in my dressing room, and I'm well-aware that Mitchie put it there for me so I could find it easily. God I love that girl.

"Mikayla! You're on soon. Get to your scene position immediately." I hear through the loudspeaker about fifteen minutes later. I quickly leave my dressing room and hurry back to the filming area. I look around hoping to see Mitchie...but she's not here. Now I'm confused. Where did my Mitchie go? And before you guys start...yes I have claimed Mitchie...even though she is unaware of it.

A full-blown frown is now planted on my face. I was really hoping for Mitchie's support, but now that dream has broken into itsy-bitsy pieces. My shoulders sagged without warning and, though I try to deny it the best I can, I'm _very_ dependent on Mitchie. I can't imagine life without her, really. I hate thinking about it. Okay, emo-time is over! Mitchie obviously isn't here, so get over it, Mikayla! So then why do I feel so hurt...?

My heart jumps at the sight of hands covering my eyes. "Guess who?" My heart soars at the familiar voice and I spin around to face my best friend.

"Mitchie!" I pull her into a tight hug. "Where were you? I thought you weren't gonna make it for my scene! I need a pep-talk too, ya know?" I playfully scold her with an affectionate flick of her nose.

Mitchie giggles. "Sorry, Kayla! Director woman wanted to have a 'small' chat with me about my next scene. Apparently I have to get my hair cut." My eyes widen and Mitchie winces at the upcoming alarm moment.

"You can't cut your hair, Mitchie! I love your hair! How short are they gonna cut it? Oh, goodness, this is terrible! You've been growing it out too―" Mitchie's soft finger on my lips cut my rant off.

"My gosh, Kayla! Take a breather, why don't you!" She pats my back until I calm down, which doesn't take long with her wondrous fingertips gliding across my clothed skin. "They are using _fake_ hair. I wouldn't let them cut my real hair!" Mitchie shivers uneasily at the thought of cutting her long, but tame brown locks. "Besides, I know how much you like my hair, Kayla, I wouldn't want to take it away from you." Mitchie sticks her tongue out at me teasingly and I grunt in response.

"Well, yeah, Mitch. Your hair is beautiful." I twirl a lock of her hair with my index finger, completely at awe at how it just twists around my finger with ease. I unconsciously bend over a little to rest my forehead against her cheek since we are already so close together. "You're beautiful, Mitchie." I whisper the last part, but I know she can hear me.

"Mickey..." God, I love that nickname. No one else but my Mitchie can call me that; it was special. Mitchie wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer, which I gratefully do. She buries her face into my neck; I can feel her breath on my throat. I love positions like these. I feel so warm and comfy when I'm with Mitchie. I try to suppress a shiver but it's no use. Mitchie's head snaps up and she eyes me warily. "Mickey, are you cold? You're shivering."

I merely shake my head and pull her even closer with my arms around her neck. "No, Mitchie. I feel fine." Haha that's an understatement. I feel like I'm on top of the world! I wish I could stay like this forever...

"Mikayla! You're on in five!" God, I want to murder that woman. She ruined my Mitchie loving time! Wow...I must sound really awkward. I look over at the director with Mitchie still wrapped up in my arms. The older woman's eyes are wide and then they soften with understanding. "Actually, Mikayla, you've been very patient today and everyone's been kicked into high gear with all this filming...why doesn't everyone take the rest of the day off? You know...to relax or _talk_ or something..." She winks at me. God I love that woman, but she could have been a little more discreet.

Mitchie blinks once, twice, and...thrice? Yeah I think that's the word. Anyways, Mitchie blinks three times. "Wow...that was weird. It was like she was trying to lead someone on, am I right Kayla?"

"A-Ah, well, yeah I guess." I stutter lamely. Mitchie frowns at me and offers a questioning look, but she lets it go with a shrug.

"Well, we have the rest of the day to hang out and stuff, so what do you wanna do?" Mitchie asks while spinning around in her golden dress. She looks down at herself and answered herself, "I guess I should probably change." She looks back up at me and trails over my outfit. She pouts. "You're so lucky you didn't have to wear something so poofy." She grabs the end of her dress and pulls on it to emphasize the poofiness.

I giggle at her and stick out my tongue. "Yep! Lucky me!" She glares with mock anger.

- - -

Mitchie and I walk back to her dressing room after dropping off her dress to be dry-cleaned. She is now sporting a pink t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I am wearing an identical outfit except with a blue shirt instead of a pink one.

Getting back to my last concerns I had to ask, "So what's going on, Mitchie? Last time we talked you seemed kinda out of it." I rest my hand calmly on her shoulder once we get inside her dressing room. I was so not expecting to see a bright red blush appear on my best friend's cheeks. But she quickly turns to the side to hide her obvious embarrassment.

Mitchie falls back onto the black leather couch placed conveniently behind us, and even though she did it roughly, she still looked graceful doing it. I sit down by her left side and we drown in a weird silence. Neither of us want to start, but Mitchie starts anyway. "Look, Mikayla," Uh, oh. She said my full first name. She never says it unless she's completely serious about something. This must be serious. "I have something I have to tell you, and I don't want you to freak out about it, okay?" She looks at me in the eye. "Promise?"

I gulp and nod my head. "I promise, Mitchie. Now what's wrong? You're starting to scare me..."

Mitchie offers a small, forced smile while grasping my right hand tightly with her left. Sitting up so she isn't slouching, Mitchie turns so that her body is facing me completely. She takes a deep breath and begins, "Okay...I don't know how to say this, Mikayla, so I'm just gonna out-right say it." She takes another slow, deep breath. "I'm bi."

My jaw falls open and I am unable to close it. We sit there in complete and utter silence for who knows how long. I finally explode, "WHAT?!"

Mitchie winces at the loud volume and quickly shushes me. "Mikayla! You promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"But that was before I knew what was bothering you, Mitch! I mean...this is _huge_! Who else knows?" I ask, my eyes still wide with shock and now a glimmer of hope.

She wiggles around uncomfortably. "Umm...you're the only one that I've told...so far."

Silence reins again. "W-What? Not even your mom? Or your sister?"

"No..." Mitchie's hands are clasped together tightly. "Are you...okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Mitchie!" I burst out as I smash her in a tight hug. I've never felt so happy before in my life. I have a chance! But wait...what if she already likes someone? "So...how did you know you were bi?" My lower lip trembled at the question. I honestly didn't want to know the answer, but I had to know.

She blushes a deep crimson and averts her gaze away from my face and to the couch. She plays with a loose string hanging from the stitches on the couch. She doesn't say anything.

"Mitchie? C'mon you can tell me. We're best friends, aren't we?" I nearly have to spit out those dreaded words 'best friends'...is that all we'll ever be? "We tell each other everything." Well, almost everything.

"I don't know, Kayla. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet..." Ouch. That hurts.

"O-Oh. W-Well, okay, Mitchie. Just know that I'm here for you, okay? Talk to me when you're ready." My eyes are stinging; why am I crying over this?

Mitchie seems to notice my sensitivity. "Oh, Mickey! I'm sorry! I just...I think you'd hate me if you found out who I like."

What?! No way! "What? No way, Mitch!" What? I had to say it out loud. "I could _never_ hate you! _Ever_. Ya hear me, Mitchie Torres? I love you too much." She has no idea how much.

"I...okay." My eyes widen...again. Did she just say 'okay'? "I'll tell you...but just know that I won't be shocked if you never want to speak to me again."

My hope is spiking now. Is she going to say...no way. There's just no way. C'mon, Mikayla! Get your head straight! (Haha like that'll happen) A girl like Mitchie could never be in love with someone like me...Ugh. This is _so_ not helping my self esteem.

"It's you." My heart leaps. Did she just say?

"W-What did you say?" Maybe I'm not hearing properly. She couldn't have say that.

"You, Mikayla. I like you." She pauses. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm freaking in love with you! I've been in love with you since...since...oh who know when! Like forever, I guess!" She darts up to a standing position. Her back is facing me as she keeps rambling. "Look, it's okay if you don't like me back, Mikayla. It's okay if you never wanna see me again. I'm sure I'm disgusting to you right now." Her voice sounds strong, but her shoulders are quivering ever so slightly.

I stand up so I'm directly behind her. I engulf her in a loving embrace from behind. Oh, man, I'm crying! Damn it, Mitchie! "I love you too, Mitchie...God, you don't know how much."

She turns around in my arms with a full blown grin on her beautiful lips. "I think I've got an idea how much."

My arms travel upward so that they are around her neck and her arms snake around my small waist. I smile affectionately. "Well then, why don't you show me how much you love me?"

That was all that was said for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - -

ANOTHER STORY THAT I WANTED TO INCLUDE BUT NEVER GOT TO.

I'm on set right now with Mitchie. It's the bedroom scene where we finally start to understand each other. Mitchie's character Rosie is crying and, even though it's just her character, I see Mitchie crying and that's killing me. "Stop it." I manage to say as she's saying her lines perfectly. "You don't have to talk about this." But she keeps going like she's suppose to. I can't take it anymore! I stand up and quickly excuse myself from the scene. I hurriedly went to my dressing room and slam the door closed.

A few moments later I hear a knock on the door. I know who it is though. "Come in, Mitchie."

The door opens to reveal my gorgeous girlfriend. She rushes to my side and bombards me with worried questions, "Mickey, what happened? Are you okay? Was I really that bad?"

I stop her there. "No, no, Mitchie! You were amazing...which is why I left." She just gives me a confused look. "You were just so good that I thought you were _really_ crying. It was so overwhelming, Mitch! I didn't know what to do! I forgot my lines and I felt like bursting into tears with you right then. But 'Carter' isn't supposed to do that. She's a strong, independent girl who _doesn't_ cry." I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. Mitchie's gaze is so soft and understanding as she wraps me up in a tight and loving embrace. "How am I suppose to act like a girl who doesn't want to have anything to do with you? How can I...?" Great...I must sound so pathetic right now. But, god, I can't hold it in anymore! Why is Mitchie's character so sentimental?!

"Mickey, it's okay. I'm fine. Those were fake tears, okay? I'm sorry you had to go through that. I would have done the same thing." Mitchie's words were soft and comforting, things I really need now, and I'm wondering how I managed to live through seven years of my life without them.

Out lips crash together in perfect harmony, just like our first kiss. We break apart, grasping onto each other tightly so that our wobbly legs wouldn't cause us to fall. I grin brightly along with my Mitchie. "God, I love you, Mitch."

Sometimes on-camera hardships have happy endings.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first Semi/Mikmitchie fanfiction story AND my first present tense story....and man it was hard to do! The added part to the story was just the idea that got me thinking. The idea kinda trailed off a little, so I made a separate but connected piece...if that made any sense whatsoever. LOL Anyways, see you guys later in Mikmitchie stories.**

**My next liley chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
